Toggle
This page is about the character in LittleBigPlanet 3. If you were looking for the Toggle logic gate, see Toggle switch. ''Toggle '''is a playable character in LittleBigPlanet 3. He is one of the legendary heroes of Bunkum, that can switch between a large and small form. Story LittleBigPlanet 3 The Ziggurat Sackboy is sent by Marlon to retrieve Toggle next, in The Ziggurat. In the temples of The Ziggurat, Sackboy meets the noble chief, Papal Mache. Papal Mache informs Sackboy about the location of Toggle's Marbles. He sends him in search for the Marbles, in a runaway post service steam powered dragon train, where the marble replaces the eye of the beast, in the kingdom's furnace room, inside a shelter, where they're aided by a Yeti, and finally in a mysterious labyrinth in the kingdom's library. Once all the Marble are retrieved, Papal will insert them in Toggle's Statue, opening the door to his Sanctuary. Papal and Sackboy set in search for Toggle, deep in the temple, and eventually find him, and he has no choice but to respond to the gang's call of duty. The three prepare to leave the sanctuary but, while passing through an old gate, they're separated by it, and, while Sackboy has to settle on his own, Papal and Toggle find they're way off the wrecking ballet stages that fill Toggle's Sanctuary. The two are able to escape, while Papal reminds Toggle how to use her abilities to escape. The two are finally able to get out the sanctuary and back into the temples, where Papal Mache directs Toggle, Oddsock and Sackboy on search for the last hero, Swoop, in Bunkum Lagoon. As the three heroes make their way out of the Ziggurat Main Hall, they come across a scheming Newton, and unleashes one of the Titans, the Yellow Titan. The Titan starts to collect a series of chains and locks, interconnected to create a gigantic chain monster that attacks the gang as Newton escapes for the Creative Heart. Toggle, running through the libraries, distracts the chain monster until a large wall falls on it, destroying it. The three heroes set back into their way to Bunkum Lagoon, through one of Ziggurat's elevators. Bunkum Lagoon Toggle is later seen inside of one of Pinky Buflooms bird skyrails, where she threatens them she'll push them off. However, they're attacked by Newton who throws a bomb at them, throwing Sackboy out of the skyrail, only to be saved by Swoop, who awakens from her sanctuary, the sky. Pinky orders Toggle, along with Sackboy, to direct themselves to Newton's spider-hat robot lair. He is then seen inside the robot, where he needs to pull a switch in order to free Sackboy from his prison and later witnesses Newton's last encounter, where he unleashes the final Titan on them, freeing him from their control. Toggle fights the Titan monster, who has taken possession of a robot, by throwing bomb inside his mouth. After the Titan is destroyed, she and the other heroes and Newton sky fall into Bunkum Lagoon, however they're saved by Newton's father, Captain Pud, who was just roaming about with his air force. Finally, he is last seen when Newton fixes the warp back to Craftworld again and he jumps right in, as Newton, Nana Pud and Captain Pud wave goodbye. LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Back in Craftworld, Larry Da Vinci and Victoria Von Bathysphere are preparing a party in their honor, waiting for their return. However, the heroes warp in sooner then expected, zapping through the yet to prepare party, accidentally taking Larry with them. They all land in The Wedding, where they divide into groups, Toggle's task being to find Frida, to bring her to the party. Toggle follows Frida within the realms of her tombs, riding on her new railing system and, at the same time, helping Larry by finding some stamps that got warped across Craftworld with them. He proceeds to glue the stamps to The Collector's invitation. They all meet again at the party, where they have fun with the guests and take a lot of fun photos with the inhabitants of Craftworld. Abilities Toggling Toggle is a mythical hero with the exceptional ability of changing, or toggling, between two forms: Little Toggle and Big Toggle. However, his toggling abilities seem to go way farther them simple shape-shifting abilities. Big Toggle and Small Toggle are rather two beings in the same body, but can't coexist at the same time, seeing how they have different personalities and styles. When one form toggles to another, its like one identity disappeared to let the other one exist. It is unknown if they share memories, but it is rather likely that they do. Toggle can be switched between his big and small counterparts for easy testing purposes, such as enabling mechanisms of sorts. Big Toggle is often seen as the 'default' form of Toggle. Profile Appearance Big Toggle is bigger and wider than the other heroes. His overall shape resembles a pear and his skin is light beige, in a canvas like material. His eyes are black flat beads and he has a wide mouth that is almost always smiling. His legs are short but his arms are long with little fingers. Little Toggle's overall shape is a rectangle, with a rather flat head. His face is mostly on the upper most part of his body, with two black flat bead eyes and a wide mouth. His texture is canvas-like and a soft beige, and her arms are as long as his body is, with tiny legs. He is very small when in comparison to most other characters. Personality Big Toggle might look intimidating, however, he is all bark no bite. He is a caring soul, of rather silly reactions, and is, ironically, less mature than Little Toggle. Very clumsy and easily distracted, he seems to take interest in ballet. Despite his mostly harmless behavior, seeing how he is more pacifist than his counterpart, he can still get annoyed if someone crosses the line, however due to his good nature, its usually ineffective. In contrast to Big Toggle's outgoing personality, Little Toggle is rather feisty and grumpy. He tends to get more physical and is the one out of the two that is more easily flustered. Abilities "Big Toggle" is physically stronger than Sackboy but at the cost of his weight. In this form, Toggle is apparently too heavy for Swoop to carry. "Little Toggle" can walk faster, walk on water, jump higher and crawl through very small spaces. Relationships Sackboy Sackboy and Toggle are now close friends and "colleagues" in their job of protecting the Imagisphere. The two are good team workers, but very little is known about their opinions on each other. Oddsock Toggle and Oddsock also used to be partners during the Titan era, before they got apart. Now that they're reunited they're glad they're back together and look at each other like a team they are.[[Zom Zom|']] Papal Mache Papal Mache seems to be, of all the Creator Curator and overall inhabitants of the Imagisphere, the one that's closest to Toggle. The two knew each other previous to the events of the closure of the heroes and it seems that Papal lent his temples, and his undergrounds ballet studios, for the benefit of Toggle, as her sanctuary resting site. Additionally, there is a big statue of Toggle in The Ziggurat Grand Hall, proving their previous relationship, and the fact that Papal knew where her Marbles were proves they had history together. Papal is happy and excited when Toggle gets freed, and he also recognizes Little Toggle's temper. Trivia *Toggle is said to dislike the term "One Size fits all.", yet the Week One T-Shirt for LittleBigPlanet 3 said One Size fits all, and yet again Big Toggle's is too small, and Little Toggle's is too big. *Toggle can sometimes lock into Big Toggle or Small Toggle. The only way to fix it is to kill yourself. *In the manual, it has been said he hates to argue with himself and likes getting twice as many birthday presents. *Big Toggle and small toggle have their own personalities, but in the Alpha versions of LBP3, Toggle was originally called "Pavlova",a fancy cake, and appears to have a fancy personality, with a pink suit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxFG2Tn5q-M *Big Toggle is the only character who doesn't have a skeleton shown while getting killed by electricity. However, he has a glowing skeleton that can be gotten via glitches that seems to have sackboys glowing skeleton model all over his body. Gallery File:LBP3.jpg|Toggle using the Popit in Create Mode. File:Toggle_Trailer.jpg|Toggle introduction in the trailer. File:LBP-Toggle.png|Toggle introduced in Gameplay. File:NEWTON.jpg|Toggle and Sackboy looking at Newton in the background. File:Dragon_Age_Toggle.jpg|An example of a premium Toggle costume. File:Toggle.jpg|Toggle and small Toggle. LittlefootPose-1-.png|Littlefoot costume for Little Toggle BigfootPose.png|Bigfoot costume for Big Toggle Baymax.png|Baymax costume for Big Toggle Sdfvbdfgerg.PNG|Alpha Toggle References See also * Zom Zom * Coach Rock Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Playable character Category:Articles in need of cleanup